Problem: At a party, each man danced with exactly three women and each woman danced with exactly two men. Twelve men attended the party. How many women attended the party?
Because each man danced with exactly three women, there were $(12)(3)=36$ pairs of men and women who danced together. Each woman had two partners, so the number of women who attended is $36/2=\boxed{18}.$